freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
NEWS-2.3.2
WHAT'S CHANGED SINCE 2.3.1 Server / General * Bug fix: the city bribe cost could be negative (i.e., you would be paid for inciting a city!) -- this was particularly common with the 'multiplayer' ruleset. This fix may also cause previously positive city bribe costs to increase. * Bug fix: in a game with many players (such as the current maximum of 126), the server could crash when the game ended. (To see an accurate endgame report in this situation, both client and server must be upgraded.) * Bug fix: for games with more than 40 players (or, in rare cases, fewer), information about the parts of the map known to some players was saved in the savefile in a platform-dependent way. This could in principle lead to information loss on some platforms, or savefiles created on one platform not loading correctly on another, although on tested platforms (Linux x86_64, Solaris) the information was merely disarranged in a compatible way, causing no observable failure. From 2.3.2, the server will save this information in a platform-independent way, although it will attempt to recover information from old savegames. * Bug fix: upon learning a new tech that replaced a unit with a more expensive one, obsolete units being built in cities at the time could disappear entirely from the city worklists (rather than being replaced by another unit). * Allow the '/remove' server command to be issued after the game has started. * Bug fix: in a deep fiscal crisis requiring forced selling of multiple buildings, insufficient buildings could be sold, leading to a negative gold balance. * Bug fix: quell error messages when a unit changed owners in the middle of working on an improvement such as Railroad, when the new owner did not possess the requisite technology. * Bug fix: assertion failures associated with many auto-settlers trying to work on the same project. * Bug fix: assertion failures on loading non-standard rulesets which use a Max_Rates effect with a Tech requirement. * Bug fix: possible server crash in rulesets with barbarian nations with only a single leader defined. * Bug fix: '/reset game' may have restored the wrong setting values on some platforms. * Bug fix: the trading_tech/gold/city settings did not appear in any of the server setting categories. * Fix the authentication database setup script, setup_auth_server.sh, to allow space for IPv6 addresses. (Existing databases would have to be upgraded manually to fix this issue.) * The embedded Lua scripting engine has been updated to version 5.1.5. * Robustness improvements in the face of malformed files. * Various internal changes which should only affect developers. Clients * Add a confirmation popup when disbanding units. * Bug fix: the client could crash immediately after connecting in some circumstances with some non-standard rulesets (notably, for players with A. Smith's Trading Co in the Longturn LTeX23 ruleset). * Bug fix: the "in progress" unit counts in the units report did not take account of multiple city build slots, for instance in the 'experimental' ruleset. * Bug fix: the total unit upkeep in the unit report could get out of date when changing a unit's home city while the report was open. * (Gtk) All diplomatic meeting popups now open in a single tab, to improve usability in games with many players. * (Gtk) Fix a minor scrollbar display glitch with some system themes. * (SDL) Several UI bug fixes: ** In the units report, "under construction", "soonest completion", and "totals" displayed no information. ** It was impossible for diplomatic units to establish an embassy in a city; attempting to do so caused the city to be investigated. ** Nothing happened when a Spy was ordered to steal a random technology. ** When a Spy was given a choice of building to sabotage, many options were omitted. ** In the foreign intelligence report, the nation flag could hide information about the nation's technologies. ** Nation selection dialog: *** Only the first 256 of the available nations could be selected (up to the Omanis). *** The next/previous buttons for leader selection did not redraw properly. ** Minor bugs with password entry to an authenticated server. * (Xaw) Fix an assertion failure when the game ends. Tilesets / Art * Bug fix: in the Amplio2 tileset, when not using the city bar, resize the "city occupied" graphic to match the flag size. Gameplay / Rules * As a side effect of the fix for , if a unit is bought in a city in the same turn as it is made obsolete by an advance, you always get the obsolete unit rather than an upgraded version (regardless of the relative costs of the units). * Bug fix: in custom rulesets, it was not usefully possible to make a technology unreachable by giving it a root_req of itself (this should make it reachable only by national init_techs or by scripting); such technologies could not be used at all. * In custom rulesets, the Unit_Recover effect can now apply to specific unit types and units; previously, it could only take effect on a per-player basis. AI * Improvements to AI diplomat behaviour: ** The AI's diplomats were not dodging enemy units when travelling from place to place. ** The AI could stack many diplomats next to an enemy city when they had nothing to do. Now it sends them to different cities. * The AI could mistakenly consider the effect of Barracks and Sun Tzu's War Academy on unit veteran levels to be cumulative. Help / Documentation * Improve Unix man pages. * Other minor improvements to documentation and in-game text. Translations * Updated translations: ** Complete translations: British English, Catalan, French, Japanese, Polish, Scots Gaelic, Spanish. ** Incomplete translations: Finnish (98.6%). Build/portability * Fix compilation with newer versions of zlib. * Fix failure to compile with compression disabled at build time. * Change configure script handling of compiler flags, fixing some warnings about compiler flags when building with clang. (Note that Freeciv is known not to build cleanly with clang yet.) * Use Lua include path set by configure script, to assist packagers. * Running autogen.sh from a release tarball failed due to looking for an absent file. * Update Gtk client dependency documentation. See NEWS for older lists of changes. Category:NEWS